Junie B Jones Goes to Senior Prom
by mkrerickson12
Summary: Junie B. Jones is finally going to high school and she has her eye set on Jason Blake, but when he asks her to senior prom she gets to visit the parents. Little does she know that her elementary school principal is Jason's dad. What will Jason think of her now?


My name is Junie B. Jones. The B stands for Beatrice, but I don't like Beatrice. I just like B and that's all. B stands for something else too, it stands for boyfriend which I would really very much like to have. I am a junior in high school now and I have yet to have one, but I guess that could be because of my constant so called shenanigans I was involved in until about a year ago. I am super in love with Jason Blake. Oh man is he a babe. He is a senior and just happens to be one of my very bestest friends. We met on the varsity track team and he doesn't have a girlfriend and we have been spending an awful lot of time together, so I think he may ask me to Senior Prom.

I sit alone staring at the Senior Prom flyer that is pasted very nicely to the bleachers. I am sweating an awful lot because I just ran a whole bunch around the track. I am staring so longingly at it thinking of my dream boy that I don't even realize when he walks up and sits right next to me. I try to play it cool, like I don't care that he is there at all, but secretly inside I am going crazy. THE HOTTEST BABE IN THE ENTIRE SCHOOL IS SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO ME!

"Hey Junie B what's up with the staring at the poster?" he asks with a very suspicious look in his eye.

"Oh. I was just thinking about what a good idea it was to have prom themed like a masquerade." I answer even though I am thinking about how it would feel to have his hands guiding me across the dance floor. I wouldn't tell him that though because it could possibly freak him out a bit.

"It was a good idea." He says staring at the poster too and then he stretches and stands up flexing his beautiful muscles. I almost sigh, but I catch myself so I don't scare him. "After you get changed back into your clothes can you meet me in the auditorium? I need to get your opinion on something I am asking someone." He says sort of nervously. OH NO. HE IS GOING TO ASK SOMEONE TO PROM! I feel like screaming at someone, but again I hold it in and nod my head very solemnly. He smiles and waves goodbye as he walks to the boy's locker room. I get up feeling very heartbroken and in no sense happy at all. My life is officially over.

…

I walk down the hallway with my head hanging low and bag slung over my shoulder. I feel like I am trudging through a hallway filled with mud and heartbreak. My legs nearly freeze up as I approach the auditorium's doors that hold my doom within them, but I stay strong and push them open. Only a few lights are on as I walk through the rows of seats to the stage. My heart beast very quickly as I call out Jason's name looking for him.

"Jason? Helloo?" I call out very loudly. I start to call out again, but I am stopped mid 'Jason' as the stage lights flare up and a voice is heard over the loud speakers.

"Please take your seat. The show is about to begin." I recognize the beautiful voice immediately. It is the most amazing man ever. My beautiful Jason stands at the microphone as the curtains open. He smiles nervously at me from the stage and I give him a very confused look back at him.

"When I first met the girl who I fell in love with, she was crazy and spunky and unlike anyone I had ever met before. I got even closer to her when we ended up on the same track team. She was the light and sunshine that I had wanted and needed for so long, so we became best friends, and I started to love her more and more. She liked me for who I was and always laughed at my jokes. People thought that she was crazy, but I thought she was perfect. She is beautiful and I would like more than anything in this whole entire world if she would go to Senior Prom with me. My friends think that I am crazy for loving you, but they don't know you like I do. Junie B. Jones will you please give me your opinion on going to prom with me? I would like it more than anything in this world."

I stare at Jason very shocked. Is he asking me to prom? I slowly stand up in my chair with a look of suspicion in my eye.

"Are you asking me to prom, wacko?" I ask in the most lovingly way.

"Yes wacko, I am." He says pulling out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. I jump straight up from my chair and run faster than lightning to him. I reach him and pull him into a great big bear hug.

"Of course I will Jason! You do not know how long I have been waiting for you to ask that question, and now you have in the most beautiful way. Yes! Yes! Yes! I want to go to prom with you!" I squeal into his ear. He squeezes me tighter and pulls me into a bigger hug. I stand there very calmly and rest my head on his strong shoulder. He pulls me away from him and looks into my eyes with his very deep brown ones, and then he kisses me. Right on the lips. My first kiss since elementary school! Then he pulls away, his hand slowly falling into place next to mine and we walk off the stage holding hands. I can hardly breathe as I am swept off my feet into what feels like true love.

…

Jason holds my hand as he pulls up into his driveway. I feel like a princess with my long, flowing, beautiful, angelic like, purple prom dress. Jason wears a matching purple tie and a smile that matches mine. I can't believe that he is actually my date to prom. Lucille and Gracie were very jealous of me and didn't believe me until Jason came and kissed me on the cheek right in front of them in the middle of the hallway!

Jason comes around to my door and opens it for me. This is what I love so much about him. He is such a gentleman, and a babe. I didn't think until I met him that there ever was one in the world. I step out of the car and hold my dress like a princess and take his hand as he walks me to his porch. His mom opens their front door with a smile and shows us into the living room where she takes our picture in front of their fireplace. I have always wanted a picture like this and now I have one! Everything is going perfect as I walk into the kitchen for dinner when BOOM! What to my surprise I see the very man whose office I had spent so much time in elementary school. Principal was giving me the exact same shocked look. I felt as though my eyebrows were going to pop right off my head they were raised so high.

"Junie B. Jones is that you?" he asked very surprised like. Oh no. How in the world am I supposed to get out of this? I can't let him know that I am the one that was always causing the trouble and giving him headaches. But before I can get out a word he starts to laugh,

"It is you! I would know that plot scheming anywhere! You grew up just fine, didn't you Junie B?" I laugh a very forced laugh and sit down at the table feeling very awkward. Principal kept on laughing and Mrs. Principal's wife walked in.

"Is this the Junie B. you were always talking about?" she asks with a smile. I feel like burying my head into the table. Principal laughs and nods. Jason starts to laugh too and I feel so very humiliated. I eat dinner in high embarrassment as Principal shares my shenanigans with his family, but I laugh along and pretend like I am having a jolly good time, and soon enough I am. I joke around with them about all the times I was a trouble maker and then we say our goodbyes.

Jason guides me around the dance floor of our high school gym and I rest my head on his shoulder, feeling so super duper happy that my bestest boy-friend was now my boyfriend, and that he was perfectly happy with the troublemaking little girl I really am inside.


End file.
